


Leveling Up

by TiffyB



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Cum Vomit, Enemas, F/F, Gangbang, Inflation, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Time Freeze, Time Stop, cum enema, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Ever level up your Amiibo by setting them loose on each other in a 7v1 brawl? That's basically what this story is about... Kind of...
Relationships: Samus Aran/Samus Aran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Leveling Up

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Samus stared straight ahead. Her eyes flickered as she curiously glanced around with confusion. She didn’t have the slightest idea of where she was or how she got there. The darkness spread out endlessly in every direction except for the immediate area where she stood. The light surrounding her seemingly came from nowhere. Nothing made sense. She was standing on the ground, but it was merely a white surface devoid of any substance. 

Was she dead? That seemed unlikely as she looked down over her body, noting she was still wearing her Zero Suit. The blue material clung to her body, accenting every curve. She held her hands up, glancing at her palms and wiggling her fingers as she wondered if she was real at all. She looked over her torso and twisted a bit while testing her legs as well.

None of this made sense. She was in this strange, formless void. She was breathing, so it had air. It wasn’t too hot or cold, but it didn’t seem like she was outdoors.

“Where… am I?” the blonde sighed as her voice echoed in the void. She continued to investigate around the area. She stepped forward, noting the definite sensation of moving forward but not stepping any further from the center of the lit area. She may as well have been walking in place. Samus slowly turned around, heading back the way she came with a similar effect.

“This is some kind of ridiculous dream,” she scoffed, already knowing it wasn’t even as she said it. It felt far too real, despite how ridiculous it was. She continued onward in various directions before simply stopping and giving an exasperated sigh of boredom. It was times like this that she missed dealing with Space Pirates and bio-weapons…

In the time it took Samus to blink, a whole world appeared in front of her. The blonde blinked a few more times, now completely confused. The void was gone. She stood on a large, round platform flying through space. It was only a little more disconcerting than the void…

She could only wish her location was the most shocking part, though. She counted seven other duplicates of herself, evenly distanced from one another on the platform. Each wore different clothing, or at least shades of it. They didn’t seem the least bit concerned about what was happening.

“THREE,” a thundering voice echoed in her ears. “TWO. ONE,” it continued.

The other versions of herself immediately turned their attention toward her, pulling out their blasters and firing a barrage of charged beams in her general direction. It was too easy to dodge their attacks, though. While the whole ordeal was confusing, at least there was no doubt who the real Samus was. Even with seven copies working against her, she deftly dodged each attack as if it were nothing.

The clones were exact copies of her, except one rather obvious and large difference—the massive bulges at their crotches. The ones wearing shorts could barely contain the throbbing lengths that strained against the fabric. Samus blushed at first, but quickly focused on defeating the clones and getting out of this situation. There was no time to let her personal embarrassment get in the way of escape.

After evading their attacks for so long, Samus decided to shift gears. She flipped over a charged beam, rotating in air and delivering a kick to her clone’s face, sending them flying backwards. Back flipping off the impact, her heels landed against the chest of another before sending that one sliding against the ground. Despite seeing what had happened to the other aggressors, three more rushed toward Samus.

As another got near, she grabbed the clone by the shoulder and used its momentum to toss her over her shoulder, only to raise a foot and slam it forward into the clone’s gut as it sailed through the air. The other two were almost upon her, but she crouched and fired a stun blast at one, stopping her in her tracks for a moment. To keep from running into the stunned copy, the third clone jumped over her, intent on still attacking Samus with her full might. That was all Samus needed, though. She rushed forward, flipping over the stunned copy and delivering a whirlwind of kicks to the air-bound copy’s chest before delivering one last punishing kick that sent her flying off the edge of the platform.

Samus landed, still watching all of the clones. They were slow to respond, some still laying on the ground and slowly pushing themselves up. The blonde scoffed to herself. At least there were only six to deal with now.

And then a beam of light appeared on the other side of the platform, showing the previously disposed copy appearing again. She looked largely the same, but then a mysterious glow enveloped her and she rushed at the real Samus once more.

Samus blinked. The copy was learning from her. It didn’t take long to realize that killing it had only made it smarter. She simply had to find a way to defend herself without sending the copies over the edge.

It was still a simple enough task to dodge all of the upgraded clone’s attacks, but they were at least a little more strategically aimed. Samus had to put a minimal amount of effort into the way she evaded this time. The others soon joined the fray, although they never quite came close to landing a blow. She swept one off her feet before stunning another and kicking the more advanced one away for a brief respite.

This went on for what felt like forever. It was an endless cycle of dodging, knocking her aggressors away, and trying to think of a plan of escape. Samus was in good shape but there was a limit to how long she could do this. Maybe another five or ten minutes at this rate? She didn’t want to think about it.

The clones came in for another round of predictable attacks. Samus ducked and countered each as easily as she had always done. But then, that mysterious light surrounded each of the clones as they approached her again. The blonde narrowed her eyes as her original hypothesis had proven wrong. They came at her quicker, with less hesitation and more coordinated assaults. Samus jumped to dodge one attack, only for another to jump at the same time. As she dodged in the air, a third already rushed in to deliver a hit to the blonde as she landed.

Samus rolled on the ground, skidding to a stop as she pushed herself up while holding her stomach. They were learning her moves and how to best counter them. She narrowed her eyes as they all blipped with light again.

“We can do this forever, sister,” one mockingly stated.

“Don’t call me ‘sister,’” The bounty hunter scoffed. “We’re nothing alike. You’re just clones, probably created by those stupid space pirates to get me out of the picture. Well—it won’t work!”

“You really have no idea, do you?” Another said as a cruel smile crept over her lips.

“Don’t worry. We’ll show her soon enough,” yet another chuckled as she spoke.

Before Samus could react, all seven opponents rushed forward like before. They were more synchronized than ever. The blonde knew from the previous attacks that she would be baited into some kind of action that would set her up for an unavoidable attack. She simply needed to dodge in a way that the horde of clones wouldn’t anticipate.

One dashed forward, pivoting on her heel and throwing a spinning back kick that would have hit Samus in the face had she not ducked. Another flipped into the air, quickly coming in with a stomping kick that forced the bounty hunter to roll to the side. Samus noticed the little smirk on her face and immediately knew she had moved right into their trap.

Another clone had already moved into position behind Samus with her stun gun aimed where she was about to be. Before she could react, she already felt the electricity coursing through her body. She couldn’t move at all, even as she watched the gang of clones circle around her.

Even as it wore off, Samus glared at the clones while slowly turning around, her hands raised in defense despite the others not advancing at all. And then that familiar light surrounded them once more, further dashing the blonde’s hopes of escape.

“What do you want from me?” Samus asked with a tinge of anger in her voice.

They didn’t answer.

Samus was certain she was finished, but then she noticed a mushroom appear out of nowhere in front of her. The others tentatively stared between her and the odd fungus, as if nervous she might take it. The blonde had little to lose at this point, though, and so she grabbed the mushroom from the ground, only for it to immediately disappear into her grasp. Much like everything else in this realm, the effect made no sense. Especially as she felt herself growing larger. She smiled in victory, knowing that the smaller versions of herself stood no chance against her if she kept growing.

But as Samus grew, the Zero Suit stayed the same size. She gasped at first, feeling just how tight the stretchy, blue suit was becoming. It was already reaching its limit as she stood at least a head taller than her clones. And yet she kept growing. The suit dug until her skin, uncomfortably pinching in certain areas. The blonde dared not to move at this point. And then the first seam burst along her thighs, pale pink flesh finally being exposed to the air. The one tear rippled into a complete failure of the suit as Samus continued to grow. Towering over her clones, she was completely naked and blushing with embarrassment and confusion.

She would just have to fight them while naked. With a quick kick, she knocked three off the platform in a single motion. A few more jumped at her, but she swatted them away just as fast until she was the only one left. The blonde took a deep breath, still unable to believe she was a giant now—much less completely naked.

There was no time to apply reason to her situation, though. One after another, the seven appeared back on the platform in a flash of light, followed by more mysterious blips that could only mean they were even more advanced now.

Samus sighed. At her current size there was no way to hold back from knocking her clones into space. She would just have to be more gentle so they didn’t advance as quickly while she still tried to comprehend this scenario.

Another item appeared at the edge of the platform. A small clock of some sort. Samus narrowed her eyes. Maybe they hadn’t seen it yet. Maybe it was her ticket out of this hellhole. She ran forward, her bare ass and tits jiggling as she moved. Crouching down, she leapt into the air. Despite her size, one of the clones reached the item first… and everything slowed down until it completely stopped. Samus was now a giant, suspended in air just a few feet off the ground. The clock had been just out of reach. She could still look around, but she couldn’t even blink as she tried to understand just what was happening.

The clones smiled up at her before ripping off their own multi-colored Zero Suits or shorts, and grabbing their hardening cocks. They stroked their dicks until they were fully hard. Two jumped at her chest, content with simply rubbing their hard cocks against Samus’ hard nipples. The sensation was surprising, feeling their wet, dripping dicks poke and stimulate her sensitive nipples—and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Another moved between the giantess’ slightly spread legs and gently uncovered her absolutely massive clit. Samus shivered from the feeling, especially when she felt the clone bury her face against the hard, bundle of nerves. Her lips wrapped around it and suckled, causing Samus to gasp as her eyes rolled with pleasure.

How long could this time stop last? She wouldn’t admit it, but the attention was starting to excite her. Lucky for her, she couldn’t respond at all due to being frozen in time.

She heard her clones laughing, although she couldn’t see them. Of course they would be reveling in her misery and embarrassment. She soon felt two more jumping onto her body, one on each cheek of her ass. They slowly approached the crack, giggling manically as they pulled the pert globes of flesh apart to expose her pink, puckered asshole.

Samus’ heart raced with terror and her face turned bright red as she wondered what was about to happen to her. The blonde felt their tiny fingers poking at her rear, repositioning themselves deeper into her crack, slowly reaching further toward her forbidden hole. It tickled at first, although was certainly a foreign sensation as all four of their comparably small hands pushed against Samus’ tight hole and gained entry. They gripped the tight, muscled ring of her asshole and pulled her tight hole wide, much to the blonde’s embarrassment.

They continued to laugh as they toyed with her body, the one toying with her clit now gripping the sensitive nub with both hands and rubbing it in circular motions while she freely lapped up the copious wetness that dripped from the giantess’ cunt.

The blonde couldn’t stay too distracted as she felt something hard and wet pushing against her spread asshole, though. Worse yet, she couldn’t look to see what was happening. Quickly dispelling all mystery, another of the clones stepped in front of Samus. She was just as big as the frozen giantess, her hard throbbing cock dripping with precum as she grinned down at her prey.

“You look surprised,” the clone smiled as she stroked her cock before rubbing the head against Samus’ lips. “It’s not the only mushroom, you know…”

She could offer no resistance as her lips were coated with the sticky, clear pre-cum, the heady scent of her dick causing her mind to tingle with desire. Even frozen as she was, she would have happily opened her mouth to suck that cock. At least this way she could save her dignity since she wouldn’t have been able to deny her lust if she wasn’t frozen.

The clone gently shoved her hips forward, pushing the head of her cock into the woman’s mouth. With each thrust her mouth eventually opened wide. While Samus couldn’t do much else, it didn’t stop the fact that she could taste the salty precum being rubbed against her tongue as the thick member moved back and forth between her lips.

She felt the same thickness prodding against her forcibly gaping asshole, the slippery member quickly pushing into her rear and sliding deep into her bowels. Every bit of that cock felt like an impossibility as it pushed deeper, stretching her tight ass. Finally, she felt her clone’s hips against her rear, only for her to immediately pull back until just the head remained inside her ass. The next thrust wasn’t nearly as slow or sensual as she rammed her hips forward, burying the entirety of her length in Samus’ guts again.

Again and again, the clone pounded the blonde, each thrust causing Samus’ ass to jiggle from the impact. She gripped the frozen woman’s hips for leverage as she pumped into her rear. Every time she pulled out, the tight ring of Samus’ asshole gripped her massive cock as if it didn’t want to let go. She desperately wanted to moan, but being frozen in time made that impossible—not to mention the other clone’s member was busy with her mouth anyway.

The clone at the front pushed more and more of her thick cock deep into Samus’ mouth, the head gently bumping against the back of her throat before eventually gaining entry. She eased her fingers into her hair as she fucked Samus’ mouth, penetrating deep into her throat over and over. Surprisingly and very luckily, with the time stop, Samus had no gag reflex as the thickness pushed in until her nose bumped against the clone’s flat stomach.

Back and forth, the two giant clones had their way with Samus’s holes while the normal-sized copies continued to tease and toy with her frozen body. The two at her breasts squeezed and poked at her nipples while sadistically holding on to her sensitive tits as they dangled like over-sized nipple clips. Two two that had been holding her ass open were no longer necessary, and had moved between her legs. Their hands shoved into Samus’ massive cunt, spreading her wide while juices dripped from her sex, seemingly only intent on torturing the frozen blonde. The one at her clit never stopped sucking and rubbing her, too focused on forcing an orgasm from the time-bound bounty hunter.

The copies continued to use her as a living sex toy, fucking her as rough as they wanted. Samus had no idea how much more she could take before she broke. It all felt so amazing, and yet it was too embarrassing to admit. Everything started having an effect on the blonde, pushing her further toward her climax. The loss of the ability to react, to be relegated to a mere bystander in her own sexual encounter was so much more exciting than it should have been.

Her eyes rolled back as her climax hit her all at once. Her eyes rolled back. Still being frozen, no other muscles responded, making the sensation that much more powerful. Her pussy gushed with femme-cum, completely drenching the trio of clones between her legs.

The copy fucking her throat sped up all of a sudden, thrusting quicker into her mouth before her cock pulsed. It throbbed while her heavy, bloated nuts slapped against Samus’ chin. With a grunt of pleasure, she hilted herself in the blonde’s throat while an impossible flow of jizz flooded her guts. Her cock continued to throb while Samus’ stomach slowly bulged outward, sagging down beneath her.

Not to be outdone, the clone in her ass climaxed as well. Her thick member pulsed as a massive load of creamy jizz splattered and filled Samus’ bowels, adding to the growing swell of her stomach. They still continued to bounce the bounty hunter back and forth, her cum-filled stomach sloshing with every impact.

The clone in her throat pulled out with a smile on her face, only to shoot another weaker spurt against the frozen blonde’s face. Samus couldn’t even blink as the thick, messy jizz oozed down her forehead and into her eyes. The copy continued to smirk, teasingly rubbing her wet cock against Samus’ lips.

The clone in her ass wasn’t done, though. She pulled out, only to quickly shove her thumb into Samus’ asshole to stop the flow of jizz from spurting out. Meanwhile, she aimed her cock a bit lower, shoving herself into the blonde’s dripping pussy in a single thrust. Her pace was quicker this time as a sheen of sweat covered her body. And yet, there was nothing Samus could do except take it while being forced toward her next orgasm.

The copy’s thick cock slammed into her dripping pussy like clockwork. Samus couldn’t last long as the zealous clone pounded her needy cunt so furiously. She climaxed again while the big-dicked copy plunged into her. Samus hoped it would end soon, but it simply continued while the thumb in her ass wiggled just to tease the bounty hunter.

After what felt like an eternity, the copy’s enormous member throbbed with a telltale sign of release. A load just as large as before erupted into her pussy, adding more weight to the blonde’s dire predicament. Her stomach arched down, almost touching the ground beneath her, gently swaying back and forth with every impact.

Finally finished, the clone pulled back and stepped away. Her pink little asshole dribbled jizz while threatening to gush out in a torrent of jizz. Samus could finally clench, keeping her from further embarrassment. It was certainly a relief to be able to move again, even if it was in slow motion. Finally planting her feet on the ground, she turned around to see the clones standing suspiciously far away from her—as if they knew something she didn’t…

But then it happened. In an instant, she started to shrink back to her normal size… and yet she was still completely full of an impossible amount of jizz. Samus’ eyes went wide as she hoped the liquid would shrink with her. Unfortunately, it didn’t.

With nowhere else for the gallons of cum to go, it simply began to spurt from the paths of least resistance. She clenched her rear to no avail as the pressure against her stretched and used asshole offered no struggle as thick, gooey seed sprayed onto the ground beneath her. The largest creampie ever splattered from her pussy, adding to the mess already on the ground. And, the jizz in her stomach made its way back up her throat, spraying from her mouth in a continuous stream. But, it wasn’t enough to relieve the pressure quick enough. Still more of the clone’s cum had to come out and the only other way it could travel was through her nose.

The whole ordeal took less than a minute until the fit, blonde bounty hunter trembled and fell to her knees. Momentary spurts of jizz still dribbled from her pussy and ass from time to time. Surrounded by a massive puddle of cum, Samus groaned and placed her hands against the ground to steady herself.

“Y-you win,” Samus groaned, too tired to fight back anymore. Her whole body was sore and ached. She simply didn’t have it in her to resist anymore. “Wh-what do you want with me?”

The clones exchanged a confused look before shrugging. “Our turn.”

Samus blinked, looking up as they surrounded her and stroked their hard cocks. Two of them had fucked her, but the other five had only toyed with her so far. She was certain there was no way she would survive the remainder having their way as well.

And just as randomly as any of the other items appeared, a crate fell to the ground. Samus simply stared in confusion, although nothing should have surprised her at this point. And as if the clones already knew what they were doing, they smashed the wooden box to splinters, revealing a handful of costume bunny ears. Samus coughed, more jizz sputtering and dribbling down her chin. It was a relief at first. She assumed she was safe, but she already knew she was wrong. She just didn’t know how wrong…

Grins covered the clones’ faces while they each picked up the cheaply made cosplay headband and put it on. Samus was still skeptical of her situation until the group of horny, relentless dickgirls advanced on her. Their movements were unreal and lightning fast. Before Samus could comprehend the full situation, a cock was already shoved back into her mouth. Repositioned, she felt another cock sliding between her lips along with the first. One fully penetrated her pussy, and the remaining two awkwardly pushed between her cheeks and partially into her gaping asshole while alternating in penetration.

It was perhaps the most confusing gangbang ever, none of the participants remaining in the same position for very long. Samus gagged as a cock slammed deep into her throat. She stroked one forced against her hands from time to time. Two pushed into her mouth, stretching her lips wide. She’d find herself on her back with her feet straight up in the air. A cock slammed into her asshole while another pushed into her pussy. A slippery pair of hands pushed her tits together as a massive dick eased between them and tit-fucked her. One straddled Samus’ face and squatted over her face, forcing the blonde to tongue her asshole. She couldn’t refuse for long, needing to breath before long. Her tongue pushed into her copy’s ass as she started to accept her fate openly.

Fingers explored every inch of her body, leaving no area unmolested. There was an occasional groan, although moans of pleasure soon grew so common that she couldn’t tell if she was climaxing or if it was one of the clones. Her dripping, cum covered body writhed among her copies as she was filled with cock in every way possible. Jizz leaked from every hole, used merely as lubrication for the next cock to slide in.

Eventually, the ears wore off, and with that, so did their interest in fucking the blonde. Dripping with sweat and cum, Samus panted as she waited for more. She was addicted to their cocks. She licked her lips, noisily slurping cum as she awaited the next dick to slide into her body. And yet they simply watched her with a sadistic smile, happy with their work in turning the defiant blonde bounty hunter into such a wanton slut. Samus turned around and presented herself, face down-ass up. Cum still dribbled from the gaping hole as she practically begged for another hard cock or two to slide into her stretched asshole.

“It’s time for the next one. She’s no good to us anymore,” the clones shrugged.

“Wh-what?” Samus blinked as a copy picked her up as if she were weightless and spun her around. And then she released the blonde, letting her fly impossibly far into the void. Jizz continued to trail from her body as the platform grew further away until…

-pling!-

A sudden light engulfed Samus as she found herself on the platform again. Her eyes widened in panic. What the hell had just happened? The bounty hunter was no longer in a cock-hungry stupor, at least. She quickly looked down to see herself fully clothed. None of this made sense. And yet, as she turned around she saw the massive puddle of jizz covering most of the ground—not to mention the seven nude clones, with their hard and throbbing cocks still ready to go.

“How many did you set it for?” One copy asked while stroking herself.

“We need to all get max level. So, we have ninety-eight more sluts to go through. Hopefully we’ll make the most of each one.”

Samus stared in horror as more items fell from the sky around the sadistic clones…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
